civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Becer
For old conversations, see User_talk:Becer/Archive1 and User_talk:Becer/Archive2. Contacting me These are good ways to reach me quickly: * Add me on Steam. * crazy_quebecer on Skype * /u/Becer on Reddit * Or of course leave a message here! ---- Interested in a puzzle? I updated another Colonization infobox to portable format, but it no worky. See Blacksmith's house (Col). I assume the apostrophe is the cause of the problem, because all the buildings that have script errors have apostrophes in the name. The image doesn't even display, and that has nothing to do with my Lua. Other pages are fine: Armory (Col) Exitwound 45 (talk) 21:20, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Yay for RT resources! Hey, are you able to remove those "\r\n \r\n" characters from the data again? For example, right after "electricity." on this page: Vents (CivBE). Exitwound 45 (talk) 19:09, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :Done for resources. I could do a full update of the RT data again but that would erase any manual edits to the data. This being said the data shouldn't be manually edited anyway. Should I go ahead? --Becer (talk) 19:18, July 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I think so... I don't think I edited any data since you uploaded it... I think I was avoiding editing it for that reason... So proceed, please. I guess you can blame me if something breaks, hehe. Exitwound 45 (talk) 20:01, July 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Well that should've been done a long time ago but oh well. Looks like other things were affected, tell me if anything's on fire. --Becer (talk) 20:39, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Requesting BE images I just listed out several images for the CivBE page. I was wondering if you could get them off the game. I really don't know how. Thanks! I hope you are doing well. Oldag07 (talk) 06:45, August 7, 2016 (UTC) New feature addition Discussions: What are your thoughts on moderating? Hey Becer, I'm here to give you a heads-up about , a new feature that we're currently beta-testing and rolling out to more and more communities. Here's a short overview, in case you haven't heard of it yet: Discussions is a forum-like conversation space that works equally well in a desktop browser, mobile browser, and in our . It will eventually replace the current forums, and all existing forum content will move there. With communities that already have Discussions, we've seen a big influx in new members for the community who signed up just so they could use Discussions and talk to other users about their favorite game. It made the wiki accessible for a lot of users who loved the topic, and enjoyed the articles, but couldn't quite find their niche to contribute before. Instead of giving you a lengthy description, I suggest checking out Fallout Discussions as an example to see what Discussions is like: http://fallout.wikia.com/d/f You and the other admins and moderators in this community will have in Discussions as well. You can lock and delete threads, undelete them, see posts that users have flagged as inappropriate, and customize your own guidelines for Discussions, for example, and we're still working on adding more moderation features. Since Civilization 6 is coming out in October, and you already have a popular community app, we expect Discussions to become quite active. This could be an opportunity for you to reach new potential members and to grow the community even before the release of the game. If some experienced community members are willing to keep an eye on the new space and post good content at the beginning, leading by example, that'll help make this a valuable new addition to the wiki. Are you or any of the other current admins and mods interested in moderating Discussions, once it's set up? If you don't have the time to add this to your duties, you can instead look for responsible, active candidates among the new Discussions users, and promote them to moderators. Some Discussions users may not even edit the wiki (many only visit it via the app), but we've seen Discussions-only users do a very good job at moderating. Other communities have chosen to go that route, with a Discussions-only group of moderators, some have a mix of experienced wiki editors and new Discussions users moderating, and some just expanded their regular moderation to include the Discussions conversations. Please let me know if you have any questions about this! We're happy to address any concerns you might have, and to help you set up a moderation team for Discussions, if you're up to it! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 23:51, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :Re: losing forum functionality - by the time Discussions is ready to replace the current forums, it should have all the necessary features, and, if anything, be an improvement over the forums. It's still in a relatively early stage, so we're working on getting it there. :Features that we're still working on include organizational options, similar to the current forum boards (to be released this week), tagging (similar to the current forum topics, but still in early development), and a way to ping a specific user, or a specific group of users. That'll be helpful, for example, if you have an announcement to make or want to inform all moderators at once about something. If, once you have Discussions enabled and have been working with it for a while, you're still missing features you think would be crucial, please let us know! :At the beginning, the amount of moderation necessary should be manageable, and if Discussions becomes very popular and too much for you and the other admins to manage, I trust some active users will emerge directly from there, who could become moderators and back you up! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 17:52, August 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Discussions is now live! You can find it at: http://civilization.wikia.com/d . This is the web version that also works in smartphone browsers. You can further customize it by uploading a header image, and by making the guidelines fit your wiki: http://civilization.wikia.com/d/g ::So far, a link to Discussions isn't automatically added to your navigation, so I recommend adding one manually. Your community app will have Discussions enabled soon, too, and there it will be visible to all users right away. To break the ice and get things rolling, I recommend starting some conversations here already, so that it's less of a hurdle for others to post, too. ::The help page I linked above should also be useful if you have questions on how to manage and moderate Discussions. If there are any concerns or further question, I'll do my best to answer them! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 00:08, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks for reminding me, I've enabled the footer module now, too! You might not see it, though, until there is enough content in Discussions to fill it up. :::As for your other two questions (upvoting your own posts and not having a specific button to view replies): Those were deliberate design decisions (you can "like" your own posts on Facebook, too), but I'll be sure to pass your feedback on to the development team. If we find more users find this puzzling, we can consider making some changes. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 18:49, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Civ 6 Redesign Hi Yannick, This is Nico -- we met awhile ago at the Wikia office in San Francisco. I heard that you and other admins were interested in a redesign for the upcoming Civ game. We will be getting an asset dump from 2K soon and our design team would like to know if you had any specific requests for the redesign. We were thinking of a basic Civ 6 theme for the wiki but wanted to know the following: What would you like to see on the mainpage? Anything specific? Anything else you'd like to see? If you think I should reach out to another admin with these questions, let me know! Thanks for your input! Knakveey (talk) 16:56, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :: Thanks for getting back to me! We'll be in touch soon :) Knakveey (talk) 19:14, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::: Hey Becer, Can you expand what you mean by the theme of Age of Exploration? We were a bit curious as to what exactly you meant. Is it something from one of the videos? Pardon the ignorance, Knakveey (talk) 04:41, August 26, 2016 (UTC)